


Hide and seek for eternity

by Cutesonas



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Delusions, Hallucinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23794555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutesonas/pseuds/Cutesonas
Summary: Matthew can't get this kid to stop following him.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Matt Murdock & Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Hide and seek for eternity

There is shifting in his sheets. From someone who isn’t him. Their heartbeat steady yet rapid, definitely not an adult, Matt thinks, as the teen sits at the foot of the bed. Humming a song the lawyer vaguely recognizes. 

At this point, he knows exactly who this is. “Jamie.”

“Bingo!” The teen giggles. “So are you gonna wake up or what?”

The devil groans, lifting his head in the direction of the voice. “How the hell did you get into my apartment?”

“A magician never tells his secrets.”

Annoyed, Matt tosses a pillow in his direction, which the kid dodges in time. “Rude.”

“I don’t have to be nice to the intruder.” The man adds, scanning his closet for clothing. 

“Actually, I’m family-“

Matt chuckled dryly at that. “You are far from family, kid.”

“I’m like your little brother!” Jamie adds, putting his head on the man's shoulders with the help of his tippy toes. 

“I need to change.” 

The teen snapped and pointed a finger gun at him. “You didn’t deny it!”

“Oh my god.”

“Matthew Wells and his brother Jamie-“

The man groaned some more, pushing out the boy from his bedroom, and finally slamming the door.

“What? Do you want me to have your last name instead?”

“I want you to go back home.”

There was a hopeful silence as Matt zipped up his slacks. 

“You know I’m not gonna do that.”

He sighed, and abrasively buttoned up his shirt, swinging open the door and grabbing the boy from the collar. Dragging him out, ignoring the protests and claims of calling child protective services. Until finally, he locked his apartment door, sighing. That kid is gonna be the fucking death of him.

And so, after the sound of footsteps trailing off, the man assumed he finally left. Going to grab his suit jacket, and commencing his creation of a quick morning brew before work.

“Cream?” The bastard teen offered a

“Thanks.” Matthew heavens the cream, adding his fair amount to the cup, before handing it back to Jamie. 

He then paused, exhaling sharply. Setting down his half made cup on the counter. 

And then grabbing Jamie from the collar.

“Didn’t I say go home?” He seethed.

“You’re the lawyer, you tell me.”

Jesus. Fucking. Christ. 

“I’m going to work.” Matthew states, as if that’ll get the sticky teen off of him for fucking once this month. “You are not coming with me.”

Yet there they were, sitting on the subway together. With the largest shit eating grin the lawyer could imagine the kid had on right now. He couldn’t help but wonder how my of a lawsuit would be once his mother hears his son hasn’t been showing up at school for the past...

Past...

When did they meet again-

“Excuse me.” A woman on the subway chirped. 

“Oh I’m sorry, do you need to sit?” Matt stammered, his heart racing as the last thing he needed was someone acknowledging both him and Jamie’s existence.

“No, no. I just wanted to ask, is this your son?”

Fuck. Oh my god.

Before he could answer, Jamie did. “Yeah, actually.” He lies. “We’re off to a dentist appointment.”

The woman coos. “That’s so sweet!” Putting a hand to her heart. “You two look so alike!”

Matt's smile turned cooked. “Really? I had no idea.”

There was an awkward pause between the three. “Oh.”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry.”

Jamie stomped into his pseudo father's foot subtly. “Oh no, he's just joking, he has uh, a weird sense of humor. Isn’t that right, dad?”

Murdock’s head is turned away from the two. Growing more and more furious at this situation. So in the spur of the moment, he utters something without thinking about it first. “You were an accident.” 

Just a couple of more blocks. He’s almost there. Just walk a little faster, you’ll lose the kid. Kids have shorter legs.

Yet no matter what, the teen is always one step ahead, as if he knows the lawyer more than he knows himself. “Are we not gonna talk about it?”

“Nope.” Matt heaves.”

“I’m an accident?” Jamie exasperated, stepping in the way of Matt. “Dude, what the hell?”

Without another moment of hesitation, the boy is tugged into a nearby alley, pressed against the wall. 

“Alright I’m not gonna sugarcoat this, Jamie.” He begins. “You are getting on my last damn nerve.” 

“I’m flattered.”

“No!” Matts voice began to raise, possibly causing a bit of attention to himself. “Listen to me kid. I’m not your dad, I’m not your brother, or whatever authority figure you need.” Matthew's breath was getting steamy with every word. His grip on the boy harsh and painful. As the boy has been torturing for months at the least. “I’m just a lawyer.”

“Okay, back up dude.” Jamie smirks. “We both know that isn’t true.”

“Do not interrupt me. I have just about had it with you.”

“Ooo, scary.” Jamie chuckles. “You know what though?”

“No. Stop talking.”

“I’m starting to think it’s in reverse, daredevil.”

The grip on him fidgets and weakens. “Go home.” 

“I am home.”

Matthew drops him. Pacing away from him. Yet his voice was clear as day.

“You need me, Daredevil!” The pacing turns into speed walking. 

“You don’t want me to leave, murdock.”

Speed walking turns into running. 

“No, in fact, I don’t think you can live without me!”

And finally, in the office. Sweating, disorientated. Unable to process the two concerned voices. The only words he can say is “I’m fine.” Over and over. 

Over and over. 

And over.

Every day. 

Since he met jamie.

He’s been fine. Just fine. He has been fine. 

Just fine.

Doing his work fine. Talking to his friends just fine. Defending the innocent just fine. Beating people to a pulp just fine. Teaming up with other vigilantes just fine.

“Matt, Matt?” Foggy gently shakes his best friend, gripping a cup of water. “You need to drink something.”

Without another lie, he does as told. “Thank you.”

“Yeah.” Foggy hums. “Don’t, mention it man.” 

Matthew finally picks himself up from the floor, dusting off his slacks. Waving a hand at Karen, who stared at him with wincing eyes. 

“Hey dad.” That god forsaken voice chirps from Matt's seat in the office.

“Jesus christ!” Matthew yells, spilling some of the water on the floor. Snapping his assistant out of her trance.

“What?” She begins. “What is it, Matt?”

Matt glares at when, looking at the boy at his table. “Did you let him in?”

“Let, who in?”

Matts voice raises more. “Karen you know exactly who.” He paces to his desk, pulling the chair that had the child in it. “Jamie Wells. Johnson’s kid?”

Karen’s nails dig into her arms. “Matthew...” she begins, hesitantly putting her hands on her friends shoulders. “Jamie died, remember?”

Matthews stuff posture falls.

“Last February?”

“No.” 

“Yes, it was terrible and hard on you, I know-“

“He’s right fucking here.” Matts hands firmly grasping the chair. 

“No.” Karen sobs silently. “He’s not.” She wiped her tears quickly. “You did everything you could.”

Jamie gave the lawyer a grin once more. “See? You need me.” He giggled.


End file.
